vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Glory
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= Summary Haru Glory (ハル・グローリー Haru Gurōrī?) is the current Rave Master. He is the heir to Rave, the only one capable of wielding it and destroying Dark Bring. He is the main protagonist of RAVE/Rave Master. He is well known for never giving up in a fight and is willing to protect others in spite of the circumstances. Born on Garage Island, Haru was left in the care of his older sister after their mother some time after their father left to find the Rave Stones. By chance, Haru fished Plue out of the ocean and met the previous Rave Master Shiba, who realizes the youth to be his successor. After realizing the threat that the Demon Card organization pose to the world, Haru promises Shiba that he will find the Rave Stone and stop the Demon Card's evil with Plue by his side. Along the way, he is joined by good friends and allies, each having their own goals, yet they were bound together thanks to him and helping each other along the way. He is very friendly and has a lot of energy. He is very protective of Elie, and does anything he can to ensure her safety. Haru also shows to develop a romantic interest in Elie progressively throughout the series, as it also becomes apparent in later chapters that among Haru's greatest motivations to keep fighting onward is in fact for Elie. At the end of the manga it shows that they had a son. As the Rave Master, Haru carries a special sword called the Ten Commandments or TCM, (or the Ten Powers in the English dub) that can change from its Eisenmeteor form to nine other forms once the Rave Stones are embedded into it. During the finale, it was found that Haru cannot use the last sword because the sword was originally forged for Shiba. This encourages Musica to forge Haru his own sword, where it becomes the tenth sword called Ravelt, and it later becomes the default form. His old sword was destroyed by Galein Musica to test the new sword. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Haru Glory Origin: RAVE Age: 17 start of series, 19 currently Classification: Human, Second Rave Master, Elie's husband Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, expert swordsman, able to harm intangibles, has 10 Rave powers each possessing different abilities that boost Haru's overall fighting abilities, has the power to create explosions when contact with his sword is made, can also chain the explosion technique with Silfarion, high speed movement and attack speed, can cut and seal things that can't be cut normally (he used this sword to seal Etherion and stop it from going out of control), can split his sword in two with each having a property of fire and ice, can create powerful torrents of wind with Melforce, can make his sword very heavy to be able to cut hard objects and accelerate downward movements, can blind his opponent or dispel the darkness within them with the Million Suns sword, can use the Demon Sword Sacrifar and can control it due to Ravelt (he used Sacrifar to stop the distortion of space with a mere swing of his blade) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Able to destroy buildings with explosion) | At least Multi-city block+ | At least Country level+ (is as strong as Lucia who is stronger than Megido who can level a country) (Can seal attacks up to Planetary level with Runesave, sealed Aetherion which was stated to destroy the planet ) Range: Average human melee range, several hundred meters with his projectiles. Speed: At least Supersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | Massively hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class GJ+ | At least Class ZJ+ (traded blows with endless infused lucia) Durability: At least Building level+ | At least Town level+ (Took attacks from lucia fused with his darkbring) | At least Country level+ (Took the final explosion of overdrive) Stamina: Extremely large, Was able to fight an army of demoncard soldiers early in the series, later on took an attack from Hardner which makes the receiver feel all the pain they've felt since childbirth, got up and proceeded to continue fighting. Standard Equipment: His sword, Ten Commandments, also known as the Decaforce Sword. a huge fairly large sword given to him by the previous Rave master Shiba. The Ten Commandments is named such because the main piece of Rave gives the sword the power to take on 9 other forms. Intelligence: Light headed most of the time, combat genius, can think out of dire situations by using his Swords' different forms to his advantage. Weaknesses: The force of the Explosion takes a toll on his body Notable Attacks/Techniques Ten Commandments: *'''-Form 1 - Eisenmeteor:' The original form of the Ten Commandments, it's a plain metal sword that can't be blocked from magic attacks. This was shown in the first confrontation between Haru and Sieg Hart. *'-Form 2 - Explosion:' A sword with no proper cutting edge, but creates a powerful explosion on contact with the enemy. It is Haru's first sword gained from Rave and his most commonly used. *'-Form 3 - Silfarion:' This sword allows the Rave Master to become extremely light, granting great speed and the ability to create blades of air for long-ranged attacks.the Silfarion is relatively weak as a melee weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. This form also allows Haru to catch his opponents unaware *'-Form 4 - Runesave:' A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water or smoke. It can also be used to seal magic. *'-Form 5 - Blue Crimson:' The Ten Commandments splits into two blades with one having the properties of fire and the other having the properties of ice. The fire and ice can also be used as ranged attacks. *'-Form 6 - Mel Force:' The sword of air, this form allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. *'-Form 7 - Gravity Core:' An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. In its earliest use the shock wave of the swing was enough to destroy several meters of reinforced steel. However, the tradeoff is its extremely heavy weight and thus requiring great strength to use.. Haru usually jumps/swings up before switching to Gravity Core for maximum damage. *'-Form 8 - Million Suns:' Meaning "the force of a million suns." A sword whose blade is composed purely of Light, the holy light generally blinds Haru's opponents and dispels darkness. *'-Form 9 - Sacrifar:' The most destructive of all the forms, Sacrifar is a frightening blade of bloodlust that trades the user's emotion and will for the power of Carnage. As the sword was not made for Haru (but rather Shiba), the sword will take over the user after sometime. The sword gave him an enormous increase in fighting abilities, allowing him to effortlessly overpower a powerful fighter like Lucia. *'-Current Default/Form 10 - Ravelt:' The most powerful form of the Ten Commandments. Ravelt has the power to dispel evil and becomes the default sword, while still being able to transform and use the powers of the other swords using Rave. Haru uses Ravelt to destroy Shiba's Ten Commandments so it can rest with him up in heaven. '''Fused moves': Haru can combine his sword abilities to create a variety of effects: * Explosion + Silfarion - "Silver Drive" or "Twelve Wing of the Exploding Dragon": ** The most commonly used combination technique. It creates twelve swift explosions that Haru normally uses to quickly take out a large number of foes. * Runesave + Melforce - Runeforce: ** Creates a tunnel through fluids. For the duration of the ability, the fluid will not flow into the tunnel allowing Haru passage. Haru has used this twice. Once to avoid falling into acid before Musica could save him, the second to strand the oni in mid air by pushing away the sea before he unleashed Explosive wings. * Explosion + Blue Crimson - Dual Explosion: ** Basically a double Explosion. It is likely this is more focused and thus more powerful attack than Silver Drive. Rave/Holy bring: The Rave Stones or Holy Bring are 5 mystical stones with holy powers. They were created by Resha Valentine, using the immense power of Etherion, to battle the evil powers of Dark Bring. Rave was meant for only one person to use, the Rave Master. Only the power that created it can fuse it together, and once that happens the true purpose and power of Rave will be revealed. The Main Piece of Rave powers up the Rave Master by giving: Superhuman Strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and durability. Given enough time, it's possible that it can enhance these abilities even further as after months of being the Rave Master, Haru managed to defeat 1000 or more demons in one battle (though this may be due to Haru's own rapidly growing abilities). When Haru punches while holding the main piece in his fist, it can cause explosions on impact. This piece appears to be what grants Haru's sword it's various forms and contains the memory of each form, as after he gains a new sword, it retains all of it's transformations The Rave of Knowledge: provides Haru with warrior skills and techniques; if he is given a clue to something he can discover what it is easily. It's primary use however, is that it allows Haru to instantly realise the abilities of each form of his sword, granting him an effective degree of proficiency as soon as he unlocks each form (even in the middle of combat) without having to train. The Rave of Combat not only enhances Haru's physical attributes even further, but it also allows him and Plue to project forcefields. This Rave is said to be Plue's exclusive Rave. The Rave of Destiny allows Haru to speak with Sage Pendragon who is a Prophet. While having little use in direct combat, it gives him constant communication with Pendragon, allowing him to warn Haru of upcoming major events and telling him useful information to aid his quest. The Rave of Truth speaks the truth; it revealed that Haru, was not the true Rave Master. This led to a dramatic duel with the previous Rave Master, Shiba. It appears to possess little to no capabilities outside of determining the identity of true rave master. Key: Lance/Shuda arc | Oracion Seis/Symphonia/Stellar Memories arc | Post-Ravelt/Final Battle arc Others Edit Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:RAVE Category:Orphans Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6